Ghost Duty
by SaneLilies
Summary: It's Will's first day to guard the London Institute with Jessamine. One-shot


**The Dark War was finally over and everyone who lived, lived in peace -except for Jessamine. **The sun had risen in London as Jessamine stood on the London Institute's steps when someone cleared her throat. Jessamine jumped back. It was rare and unnatural for someone to see her. Those rare shadowhunters who did see her just ignored her except the first one, Will Herondale. As Jessamine turned to the surprise guest, she saw the same shadowhunter in ghost form.

"Will? What are you doing?" she asked, frowning.

"Why, I work here now Jessie," he said and grinned at her slyly.

Confused, Jessamine said, "You use to, more than a century ago."

Still smiling, Will explained, "I guard the Institute with you now."

She gasped. "No! You must be joking me! You out of all people?"

"Must I remind you I was responsible enough to run the Institute?" He raised an eyebrow at his old friend/enemy.

"Who named you guard?" she demanded.

"The same person who named you guard." Jessamine groaned. "Why Jessie aren't you happy to see an old friend?" Will inquired though Jessamine could see the mischief in his eyes.

"Because Will you'll just annoy me," she said directly.

"And here I thought we'd get along well especially after Jem and Tessa's wedding," he said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh be quiet, Will! This is serious business, protecting the Institute! You out of all people know that! You were once head of the Institute," she snapped.

"Death has changed you a lot Jessie," Will continued to tease.

Jessamine rolled her eyes. "I think you already knew that the first time you saw me as a ghost, Will."

Will ignored her. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jessamine replied, "we just stay floating around and keeping an eye on things in case the Institute gets attacked."

"That's so boring," he said.

"Then leave. I can do this without you," she snapped.

"And leave you unguarded? Never!" Will exclaimed.

Jessamine rolled her eyes again. "First, I'm a ghost. I can't get hurt. Second, we are in the 21st century Will. Girls are independent now."

"Do ghosts kiss?" Will blurted out randomly.

Jessamine turned away to hide her blush. "I don't know," she said coldy, "I suppose so."

"Let's try," he said.

"What?" she said shocked. She turned to him to find his lips smashed on her's. Jessamine found herself kissing back. It's so weird how even as a ghost, kisses made you feel alive. Jessamine has never felt alive ever since she was handed over to the Silent Brothers (which was more than a century ago) until now as Will kissed her. His hands played with her blond hair as Jessamine pulled him more closer. She wanted to make sure this was real, not her imagination. She had long ago forgotten the difference between reality and imagination. The more she kissed Will, she remembered the difference. Will's kiss was much more special to her than all the kisses Nate gave her.

Will's tongue licked her bottom lip for entrance. She let him in and his tongue explored her mouth before beginning a fight with her tongue. It felt so good to feel alive. She felt real. Not part of the background of the Institute that even some people didn't notice her. It felt so good. She never wanted it to stop which she didn't have to. Ghosts don't need air since they're dead.

Someone cleared their throat. Will and Jessamine jumped from each other and turned to see one of those rare shadowhunters who could see ghosts walking towards the institute, shooting strange glances at them.

"That was embarrassing," Jessamine muttered anxiously. "He must have been horrified to see the two ghosts who are supposed to guard the Institute kissing!"

Will winked. "Good thing I'm not really on ghost duty."

* * *

**I think we all know what Jessie is gonna do next :P. What do you think? I just suddenly got this idea and I thought it would be great. It was originally suppose to be a story with long chapters, but I didn't what would happen in the story exactly so I decided it was better as a one-shot. What did you think? Tell me your opinion in the reviews!**


End file.
